Le Petit Mort
by neftalidya
Summary: Era muy tarde para manejar a esas horas, así que decidieron quedarse en un motel de dos estrellas que se encontraron por el camino para poder "descansar", sin saber que ambos tendrían una petit mort. [KagaKuro] [One-shot] [R-18]


**«Le Petit Mort»**

Era una habitación disponible en un motel de 2 estrellas que encontraron camino a su destino. Eran las tres de la mañana y era lo mejor que podían tener.

Además no tenían tanto dinero como para quedarse en algo mejor ni las ganas para seguir conduciendo. Así que entraron en la estancia de ese lugar, donde, al parecer, solo iba gente que no tenía mucho dinero ni dónde quedarse; o para tener encuentros amorosos secretos. El encargado era frío y sin interés.

Probablemente no le interesaba si tú eras una persona normal o si eras un narcotraficante. Se limitó a hacer su trabajo; les cobró y les dio la llave del cuarto con esa cara de aburrimiento y monotonía.

La habitación estaba hecha para dos y definitivamente estaba hecha una ruina.

Tan pronto como cruzaron la puerta del cuarto, el pelirrojo se encargó de besar con ferocidad a su acompañante, Kuroko.

Kagami retiró sus labios de los de su amante y empezó a besarle el cuello, algo que, como bien sabía, encendía mucho al peliazul.

—Uh Kagami-kun, deberíamos descansar en lugar de hacer esto —la voz de Kuroko era irregular y algo entrecortada.

El pelirrojo no contestó y se limitó a arrancarle la ropa a su novio.

Sus prendas terminaron por toda la habitación, haciendo que ésta pareciera aún más destruida, como si alguien hubiera entrado buscando algo; entonces desordenó todo y luego se fue porque no encontró nada.

Kuroko se sentó en la cama matrimonial, totalmente desnudo y miró a su amante.

—Kagami-kun —dijo en voz baja y totalmente sonrojado—. Tócame... Ahí.

Su cuerpo era delgado y completamente erótico para el pelirrojo. Y esas palabras no hicieron más que ponerlo aún más caliente.

— ¿Dónde es ahí? —preguntó Kagami con una voz muy sensual, caminando hacia el peliazul.

—Oh, no me hagas decirlo, tú sabes dónde... —reprochó.

Kagami puso la mano en la virilidad de Kuroko y acarició.

— ¿Aquí...? ¿O aquí? —esta última la hizo cuando lentamente introdujo un dedo dentro del chico de ojos azules.

Este gimió al sentir el contacto, era una sensación muy placentera. Taiga empezó a dar pequeños lametones al miembro de Tetsuya como si de una paleta se tratara.

Estar siendo estimulado por ambos lados hizo que el peliazul gimiera con mucho placer. Intentaba contenerlos pero era inútil, ellos no paraban de salir de su garganta.

—Estás tan húmedo. Voy a meterlo, honey.

Sin decir mucho más el pelirrojo hizo que su amante se pusiera en cuatro y metió su miembro de un solo golpe dentro de Kuroko.

—Kagami-ku... Mgnh —se sentía algo adolorido por haberlo metido todo de un golpe.

Taiga se movía lentamente y el dolor desaparecía con cada vaivén y se hacía cada vez más placentero.

Tetsuya empezó a mover las caderas al ritmo que su amante lo hacía; lo cual se hacía cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, más profundo.

—Mhgm... Kagami... Así... Justo así. Sigue... sigue... Así... Ah, ah —pedía Kuroko con desesperación y lujuria.

Su novio simplemente se limitó a hacerle caso y le embistió con mucha fuerza mientras le sujetaba las caderas.

El cuarto se llenó de un montón de sonidos obscenos; gemidos y piel chocando entre sí, rebotando en la pared y regresando hacia ellos, probablemente se escuchaba en las habitaciones de al lado; las paredes eran delgadas.

Y así fue, porque el vecino empezó a golpear, primero la pared, y después la puerta. Pero ellos no iban a detenerse. Nadie le permitió entrar.

Kagami llevó una mano hasta el cabello azul de su novio y le jaló un poco. Kuroko ahora miraba hacia el techo. Su saliva goteaba y su cara era un montón de expresiones de placer.

Taiga le besó apasionadamente.

—Gime más, Kuroko. Gime más... Mmgh... Así... No calles. Hazme sentir bien. Hazme sentir que estoy respirando... Tan erótico —musitó en su oído.

Tetsuya jadeó al escuchar las palabras.

—Quiero montarte... Ah... Déjame hacerlo.

El pelirrojo salió de él y se acostó en la cama. Kuroko se subió a él y quedó en horcajadas. Empezó a besarle la boca y después fue descendiendo hasta su cuello. Sus manos se colocaron en su pecho y se introdujo él mismo.

Kuroko se movía lentamente de arriba abajo; haciendo que Kagami se volviera loco lentamente.

Las manos de su amante se posaron en sus caderas e hicieron el vaivén mucho más rápido.

—Kuroko, te mueves tan bien Darling~

No podía evitar mover sus caderas, chocando contra el trasero del peliazul, haciendo que gimiera como nunca antes había gemido.

No duró mucho más y volvió a poner a su amante debajo. Las piernas de Kuroko se entrelazaron en la espalda de Kagami.

—Ahí, ahí... Justo ahí... Kagami más —el pelirrojo había encontrado el punto G de su novio y no dudó ni un momento para golpear justo en ese punto más veces.

Kuroko estaba fuera de control; su voz era muy alta, su cara estaba sonrojada y denotaba el gran placer que estaba recibiendo; era un montón de placer erótico que pondría caliente a cualquiera.

Esto hacía que Kagami se pusiera más cachondo, algo que pensaba, era imposible.

—Kuroko, darling tu apariencia puede matar, así que... Ahora estás muerto*... —dijo para dar una última estocada y se corrió dentro de él.

Su novio le siguió casi de inmediato, y se vino entre un montón de pequeñas contracciones. Kagami se dejó caer al lado de Kuroko. Por un momento pensaron que ambos perderían la consciencia. Las respiraciones agitadas se mezclaron con el silencio en la habitación.

— _Le Petit Mort*_ —musitó el pelirrojo.

— _Le Petit Mort_ —respondió el peliazul mientras sonreía hacia el techo.

Una noche que ninguno olvidaría.

*Se refiere a que Kuroko se veía muy erótico y eso podía "matar" a cualquiera. También éste buscaba placer por lo que terminó recibiéndolo y que terminara "muerto", está estrechamente relacionado con el siguiente concepto.

*Es una frase francesa que en español se traduce como "la pequeña muerte" y hace referencia al pequeño periodo de tiempo después del orgasmo, donde algunas personas pueden incluso perder el conocimiento por el placer intenso. También Shakespeare decía que el orgasmo era "una pequeña muerte".


End file.
